darkstalkersfandomcom-20200223-history
Pyron
Pyron is an alien and original boss of Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors (Vampire: The Night warriors in Japan). He would also act as the boss character in Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge ''(''Vampire: Darkstalkers' Revenge in Japan) where he first appeared as a playable character. He was left out of the arcade version of Darkstalkers 3 (Vampire Savior in Japan) only to reappear in console versions of the game. Before the release of Darkstalkers 3 on home consoles, Pyron 'appeared as the boss of ''Vampire Hunter 2. Background An alien from the planet Hellstorm, whose size largely surpasses the Milky Way. After evolving over many years, he became an extremely powerful cosmic being whose orbital span stretched over 400,000 light years and counting. Over the span of 200 million years, he sought to collect beautiful planets and other celestial objects by consuming them. After traveling across the universe at speeds well beyond light, he lands deep within the Atlantic Ocean to wait for the right time to consume Earth. Originally, he came to Earth 65 million years ago and created the army of Phobos to destroy life on Earth. It is unknown why Pyron didn't consume Earth back then. Powers, and abilities Pyron has shown faster than light traveling speed before to consume planets in such short time. He's made of pure energy so he can't be hurt by normal means of attacks and especially not by energy attacks which he can absorb. After assimilating planets into himself he adds them to his own orbital path of 400,000 light - years, basically he controls his own private galaxy. He also has Super strength, speed, durability, flight, shapeshifting, size manipulation, teleportation, energy manipulation, heat generation, cosmic awareness(Was aware that Earth would have strong fighters), energy absorption, matter transmutation, gravity manipulation. About Mars and The Antichrist Pyron is most likely an alien being meant to be representative of one of the fabled cosmic beings from Mars. The planet Mars is often associated with Fire because of its Japanese name Kasei (火星), which means Fire Planet. According to the Bible, the Antichrist will honor a Foreign God, which literally means an Alien God, and the two of them will rule together. This god will be the God of Fortresses. In Greek and Roman mythology, the god Mars is said to have been worshiped in the form of two idols, one called Mars Gradivus, Mars of War, and the other Mars Quirinus, Mars of Fortresses. It is because of this that it is believed the God of Fortresses will come from Mars. Appearances Darkstalkers series= *''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' *''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' *''Darkstalkers 3'' (console version) *''Darkstalkers Chronicle: The Chaos Tower'' *''Darkstalkers Resurrection'' '''In Japanese only games *''Vampire Hunter 2'' *''Vampire: Darkstalkers Collection'' |-| Other Games= *''Capcom Fighting Evolution'' *''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash'' *''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash 2'' *''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS'' |-| Cameos= *''Pocket Fighter'', Appears in Hsien-Ko's intro in his Hell Dunk/Pharaohs Curse form. *''Morrigan Taking a Walk'', appears in his Hell Dunk/Pharaohs Curse form. *''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation Heroes'', appears in Tekkaman's ending. *''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All Stars'', appears in Joe the Condor's ending. |-| Other media= *''Darkstalkers the Animated Series'' *''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge OVA'' *''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' issue 3 Sprite Fighting games= |-| Card Clash= Official artwork pyron-sweet-sketches.png|''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' sketchs Pyron Concept.png|Concept artwork File:Darkstalkers_Night_Warriors_Pyron_Sketch.png|''Darkstalkers'' sketch Pyron.jpg|''Darkstalkers'' File:Darkstalkers_Night_Warriors_Pyron.png File:Night_Warriors_Darkstalkers_Revenge_Pyron_02.png Night_Warriors_Darkstalkers'_Revenge_Pyron.png Pyron OVA Animation Cel.jpg File:Pyron (U.S. Cartoon).png|Pyron in the animated series. File:Darkstalkers_3_Pyron.png|''Darkstalkers 3'' artwork File:Capcom_Fighting_Evolution_Rose_Ending.png |Pyron in Roses' Capcom Fighting Evolution ending File:Capcom_Fighting_Evolution_Pyron's_Ending.png|Pyron's'' Capcom Fighting Evolution'' ending File:Capcom_Fighting_Evolution_Pyron.png|''Capcom Fighting Evolution'' artwork TvC CGH Tekkaman ending Pyron.png|''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Greneration of Heroes'' Tekkamon ending TvC UAS Tekkaman ending Pyron.png|''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars'' Tekkamon ending TvC UAS Joe the Condor ending Pyron Demitri.png|''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars'' Joe the Condor ending File:Darkstalkers_Pyron_transforms.png Videos Darkstalkers Resurrection - Pyron Moves List|Pyron Moves List Darkstalkers Resurrection - Pyron Character Strategy|Pyron Commentary Pyron's Night Warriors Ending|''Night Warriors'' ending Navigation External links *Pyron - Strategy Wiki *Pyron - Capcom Database *Pyron - Mizuumi Wiki References Category:Characters Category:Males